


hey big spender

by sybarite1



Series: We Never Put The FUN In Dysfunctional (Until Now) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Codependency, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Post They Save The World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybarite1/pseuds/sybarite1
Summary: When the solicitor’s mail found them at their new address, it included bank cards for each of them, and personalized check books of the kind they’d really only seen their father use.





	hey big spender

When the solicitor’s mail found them at their new address, it included bank cards for each of them, and personalized check books of the kind they’d really only seen their father use. Klaus had shrunk from his card like a vampire from daylight, so Ben had sighed and taken it along with his own, and put them side by side in his wallet. 

Klaus had eagerly accepted the check book though, and his enthusiasm for it became clear over the next few days as he doled out void and occasionally hilarious checks for any reason that took him. Diego got one every morning for making them all breakfast. The amounts ranged from “1 bazillion dollars” to “anything you want, baby,” which had actually made Diego blush.

Klaus dropped one in Vanya’s open violin case as though buskers accepted checks. It promised “infinity applause” above his scrawled signature. The “a’s” in Vanya’s name were little hearts. Five’s was for “1 x servant barista,” but both “servant” and “barista” were spelt wrong. He must have given Ben one at some point because he used a check as a bookmark, despite never using his own check book. 

Luther got one the first day he lay outside after a swim, chasing a California tan. It must have said something flattering because he smirked at Klaus, who returned with a wide-eyed salute. 

Alison got one before her first court mandated therapy session, but it wasn’t for her. It was a check for Claire to redeem hugs from her uncle. She stuck it on her mirror until she could give it to her in person, gritted her teeth and did the damned therapy.

**Author's Note:**

> In this arc:  
> \- Ben is alive  
> \- Klaus is sober  
> \- Five is aged up  
> \- Allison can speak  
> \- Vanya can control her powers  
> \- Luther is 100% human again and  
> \- Diego still stutters because you’ll pry that from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> Also, while this is tagged gen, it’s also tagged for codependency. These guys aren’t necessarily having healthy and well-adjusted relationships with each other, even if they are enjoying them. They’re not great at boundaries, for starters, and they come back clingy af. Also, while I anticipate adding more gen pieces, I may also add pieces that flirt with shipping or that have pairings outright, because, like I said, they’re not great with boundaries and they’re clingy af. They will be tagged accordingly so you can avoid them if preferred. My last caveat is that this is horribly self-indulgent. I just wanted to write them kinda happy and together and I’m well aware that I’m posting three glasses of wine in. Apologies in advance.


End file.
